


One Song Away

by oh_owlie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Realization, Song fic, super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_owlie/pseuds/oh_owlie
Summary: "I'm only one call away,I'll be there to save the day,Superman got nothing on me,I'm only one call away,"Kara is nervous that Lena's figured out she's Supergirl, so naturally she decides to lowkey tell her by singing Charlie Puth at karaoke. Not gay at all, Kara.





	One Song Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy! All mistakes are mine so feel free to let me know if you find

          

 

* * *

 

 

            “Alex. I need your help,” Kara said, mouth full of her fourth breakfast muffin.

 

            “Good morning to you too, oh great sister of mine. What’s wrong?” Alex asked as she placed her phone in between her cheek and her shoulder to use her now unoccupied hand to unlock her car door. 

 

            “I think Lena knows,” Kara whispered.

 

            “What? That you’re in love with her?”

 

            “No! Alex, I’m not in love with her. She’s my best friend,” Kara said (with a little too much protest, Alex will claim). “I think that Lena knows I’m Supergirl,”

 

            “Wait. You mean to tell me you haven’t told her yet?! I’m surprised, Kara. I really thought you’d have spilled the beans a while ago. Jesus, sis. You turn into a babbling mess when you see her in sweatpants. And you’ve managed to keep this from her?”

 

            “Alex, please. Please just listen to what I’m saying here. I _think_ she _knows_ ,” Kara whined. 

 

            “Okay. Two things. First of all, what makes you think she knows? And two, why is the prospect of your _best friend_ knowing you’re Supergirl so scary?”

 

            “Listen to this, Alex. I went to her apartment last night to watch Orange is the New Bla-“

 

            “Gay,”

 

            “ALEX! Please just let me finish!”

 

            “Okay, go on,”

 

            “Alright so I went to her place, and when she answered the door, she was wearing a Supergirl shirt! Alex, she _knows_ ”

 

            “Kara, just because she owns a Supergirl shirt does not mean she knows who you are. Like, ninety percent of National City owns a Supergirl shirt. I wouldn’t worry about it, kid”

 

            “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I’m just nervous,”

 

            “You never answered my second question. Why are you so afraid of her finding out? Did she do something to make you not trust her? Kara I swear to God if she-“

 

            “No, Alex. She didn’t do anything. I trust her completely. I just…I want to be the one to tell her. I don’t want her to find out from anyone but me,” Kara’s words got softer at that admission.

 

            “Okay, gay. So why don’t you tell her?”

 

            “I’m afraid,”

 

            “Afraid of what? Kara, you’re literally Supergirl. You are a super-fucking-hero. And you’re afraid to have a conversation with someone you love?”

 

            “That’s exactly why I’m afraid. Because I’m Supergirl. Lena likes me for Kara. She likes me for me, and I’m afraid if I bring Supergirl into the mix it’ll ruin everything,”

 

            “Kara. Hear me out here. Lena Luthor is twenty-four years old, runs a multi-billion dollar company, has an IQ comparable to Einstein’s, is literally working on a cure for cancer, and you think she doesn’t already have an idea? I think you should just talk to her,”

 

            “Ughhhhhhh, Alex. Easier said than done,”

 

            “Just talk to her, kid,”

 

            “Okayyyyy. Bye Alex. Thank you. I’ll see you later for karaoke night?”

 

            “Of course, be safe,”

 

* * *

 

 

            After she hung up with Alex, Kara found herself flying around the city. It was still early enough in the morning that most people were still asleep, but there were a few sets of footsteps that Kara could hear down below. 

 

            One set of footsteps in particular was standing out to her. Loud. Even. Confident. Could those steps really belong to anyone other than Lena Luthor?

 

            Kara subconsciously began her descent towards the sound, almost not realizing that she hadn’t changed into her suit before her early morning flight. She quickly diverted to the parking garage of LCorp, landing with just a slight thud. She nonchalantly brushed the wrinkles out of her top, as she heard Lena’s steps get closer.

 

            By the time Lena was approaching the doors, Kara was already there. Glasses on the bridge of her nose, notepad in her hand, leaning against the pillar.

 

            “Kara! What a lovely surprise. What are you doing awake at,” Lena glanced at her watch. “6:43am? And not to mention waiting at my office?”

 

            “I, um, I woke up with a nosebleed…from my…my allergies! And I couldn’t fall back asleep. So I figured maybe, if you weren't too busy, we could eat these breakfast pastries that I got from Noonan’s?”

 

            “Oh, Kara. I’d love that. Thank you,” Lena said, looking at Kara with pure adoration.

 

            “Okay, that’s…swell! Here, let me get the door for you!” Kara said excitedly as she reached for the door handle.

 

            “It’s locked-“ Lena began, but it was too late. Kara had ripped the handle clean off the door. 

 

            “Oh my-Rao-Lena! I’m so sorry! I don’t know how that happened! I’ll pay for it…oh gosh,” Kara buried her face in her hands, door handle still clutched in her fingers. " _She definitely knows, now_ ” Kara thought

 

            “Oh, don’t worry about it. I actually broke that last week and haven’t got the chance to properly fix it,” Lena said as she fit the key into the door directly to the left of the other. 

 

            “Oh, haha, phew,” Kara said with an overdramatic wipe of her forehead.

 

            “C’mon, we can eat those pastries as I practice reciting my proposal to the Mayo Clinic on the correlation between-“

 

            “I will listen, Lena, but I guarantee I will have no idea what you’re talking about,” Kara laughed.

 

            Lena smiled at that. “I know you’ll listen. If you last the entire speech without falling asleep, potstickers will be on me before karaoke tonight,” 

           

            Lena winked. Kara swooned.

 

            “I’m starting to think you know me better than I know myself, Lena,”

 

            “Maybe,” Lena hummed. “I mean, I do know your shoe size. And I could easily steal your identity if i did so please,” Lena laughed.

 

            Kara froze at that. “Yeah, haha, I guess you could. There’s not much to steal, though,”

 

            “Oh, Kara. You know I would never. And don’t say that. You’re incredible. You’re amazing. You’re super,”

 

            Kara choked on her water. “I’m super?”

 

            Lena laughed as she pat Kara on the back to try and help her catch her breath. “Yes, Kara. It take someone super to tolerate me as much as you do. What’s that song? ’ _Superman’s got nothing on you'_ ,"          

 

            Kara choked again. This time, she kind of hoped she’d stop breathing. Lena knew. Oh, Rao. Lena knew.

 

            “Kara, honey. Please try to swallow your water, not inhale it. If you drowned from a water bottle, who would listen to all my speeches? Who would rescue me from myself as I spend 16 straight hours rifling through old paperwork? I need you, Kara. So please, breathe a second,”

 

            “I’m not going anywhere, Lena,”

 

* * *

            

            “Alex. Meet me at my apartment. STAT”

 

            “Is everything okay? I’m at the DEO. Is this a Kara emergency or a Supergirl emergency?”

 

            “Both! Alex I need you,”

 

            “Oh. It’s a Lena emergency. I’l be there in fifteen,”

 

            Kara hung up her phone, or rather, snapped it in half.

 

            “Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me. I need to have Winn design a case so I can’t do that anymore,”

 

            Kara was pacing. She was literally walking back and forth, about to either start creating footprints into the floor or start a fire with the friction. She heard Alex lock her car, so she sooted over to her door. The moment Alex reached for the doorknob, Kara swung it open.

 

            “ALEX! LenaknowswhoiamshecalledmesuperandquotedCharliePuthatme,”

 

            “Okay, first of all, breathe, and second, wanna say that again at a speed that a measly human could decipher?”

 

            Kara huffed. “Lena knows who I am. Today I stopped by her office for breakfast. She called me _super_ and then she quoted Charlie Puth at me!”

 

            “She quoted who?”

 

            “Oh my god, Alex, you don’t know who Charlie Puth is?!”

 

            “I don’t, actually, but it kinda think that’s beside the point,”

 

            “He’s a singer. He sings “One Call Away”. A song that literally says ‘Superman got nothing on me’ Alex. Alex! She knows!”

 

            “Okay, calm down. So she knows? Obviously she doesn’t care, or she wouldn’t be dropping all these hints. Why don’t you just sit down and have a conversation about why Charlie Puth scares you?”

 

            “Oh, no. I have a better idea,” Kara said with a smile.

 

            “Oh no is right,” Alex sighed.

 

* * *

  

            “Hello?” Lena answered her phone as she packed up for the day.

 

            “Lena, hey, it’s me,”

 

            “Kara? Did you get a new phone number?” Lena asked.

 

            “Um…yeah, broke my phone, long story. Anyway, is it still okay if I pick you up at 8 for karaoke?”

 

            “That’s perfect. But I will have you know that I’m kind of dreading this, I can’t sing for the life of me,” Lena laughed.

 

            “Oh, that doesn’t matter. That’s what alcohol is for! And you don’t need to sing if you don’t want to. Although I’m sure Maggie is going to try to force you to,”

 

            “I’m sure she will. Will you be singing tonight, Kara?”

 

            “I will be! I actually already know what song I’m going to sing. And I already know what kind of dessert I’m going to order, but that’s for after,” Kara smiled at the thought of a brownie explosion sundae.

 

            “What will you be singing tonight, dear?”

 

            “That’s a surprise! I haven’t even told Alex,”

 

            “Well, I can’t wait. I’ll see you at 8,” Lena said.

 

            “See you then! Remember to dress casually!”

 

            “I will. Bye, Kara,”

 

            “Bye, Lena,”

 

* * *

 

 

            It was quarter to eight, and Kara was nervous. She had picked out and shook her head at about 50 outfit combinations. She finally decided to settle on a pair of dark black jeans, a green flannel (that definitely did NOT remind her of the color of Lena’s eyes), and some white sneakers. 

 

            She did one last once-over in the mirror, and decided she was ready to head over to Lena’s place. She had decided to walk rather than fly, careful to not mess up her hair. 

           

            The walk to Lena’s took about 10 minutes, and that included a stop at the liquor store to pick up a six pack of the only beer Lena would ever admit to liking. She said her quick greeting to the security guard at the front, and made her way to the elevator. Careful not to drop the beer in her hand, Kara maneuvered so she could knock.

 

            Not three seconds later, Lena answered the door. She was wearing bright white jeans with rips at the thighs, a blue flannel (the definitely didn’t remind _her_ of _Kara’s_ eyes), and black sneakers. Lena owned sneakers?!

 

            “Oh, wow,” Kara said. “I-I mean, Lena, you make casual look incredible,”

 

            “Thank you, Kara. But I do need to point out that you’re wearing practically the exact same thing,”

 

            “Haha, yeah, I guess you’re right. Ready to go?” Kara asked as she extended her arm for Lena to hold onto.

 

            Without hesitation, Lena held onto Kara’s arm, and she didn’t let go until they needed to squeeze into the booth at the karaoke bar next to Winn and James.

 

            “Kara! Lena! I feel like it’s been forever!” James said as he got up to give both women a hug, soon followed by Winn.

 

            “Hey James, Winn. Alex and Maggie not here yet?” Kara said as she sat down.

 

            “Nah, not yet. They should be here any minute, though” Winn said as he ate the middle out of a piece of bread.

 

            “Winn, you do know that the crust of the bread won’t hurt you, right?” Lena asked with a teasing smile.               

 

            Winn looked up from his plate at Lena. “I-I know. But it’s crunchy,”

 

            Kara rolled her eyes, just as Alex and Maggie walked up to the booth.

 

            “I brought tequila!” Maggie announced as she sat down next to Lena. “Hey Little Luthor, you want a shot?”

 

            “Maggie, my god, take it down a notch. We literally just got here,” Alex said as she sat down across from Maggie.

 

            “Sorry, babe. I’m just so excited! So, who’s singing first?”

 

            “Winn is actually up next, he already put his name down,” James said as he picked up Winn’s crust and took a bite. “He’s singing Elton John,”

 

            “I need to drink some water to prepare my vocals!” Winn said as he made his way to the bar to get a pitcher. 

 

            “So, Little Danvers, Little Luthor. Did you two decide to match on purpose? Or are you just gayer than I thought?"

 

            Lena and Kara both rolled their eyes and ignored the detective’s comment. “So, will you tell me what you’re singing now?” Lena whispered as she leaned in close to Kara.

 

            “Nope,” Kara said, popping the ‘p’. “You’ll find out once i start singing!”

 

            “Do you think they’re gonna do it tonight?” Maggie asked Alex, leaning in. “Cause you know, if they do, you owe me fifty bucks, back rubs for a week, and a flash bomb,”

 

            “Hey, I never said a flash bomb was a part of the deal!” Alex retaliated, and Maggie frowned. “Fine. But just one! And it’s only three back rubs,”

 

            “Deal!”                     

 

            Shortly after that, Winn surprised everyone with his decent rendition of “Rocket Man”. Everyone in the bar clapped, and Winn took an overdramatic bow. The waitress then took hold of the mic, and said, “And next we have…Kara Danvers! What will you be singing, Kara?”

 

            Kara got up from her seat, suddenly feeling very nervous. Lena gave her hand a quick squeeze, and she made her way to the stage. Kara leaned in to tell the waitress what she’d like to sing.

 

            “Awesome choice! Who are you trying to woo? Tall, dark hair, killer eyes?” She asked, nudging Kara’s arm.

 

            “Is it that obvious?” Kara chuckled.

 

            “I think you picked the perfect song,” she replied.

 

            Kara took hold of the microphone and turned to face the crowd. After a moment, the soft sound of a piano came through the speakers. Kara looked through the bright lights to make eye contact with Lena. As soon as their eyes met, Lena smiled. She offered Kara a little thumbs up, and the superhero took a breath.

 

            “ _I’m only one call away_ ,” Kara began, voice like butter.

 

            At the first sound of Kara’s voice, Lena visibly perked up. To Kara, there was no one in this room other than the two of them.

 

_"I'll be there to save the day_

_Superman got nothing on me_

_I'm only one call away,"_

 

            At the realization of what her sister was singing, Alex chastised herself for not thinking it before. Her baby sister actually was in love with Lena, and this was her way of telling her both that and that she’s Supergirl, without even saying it. She had to give it to her; this was brilliant.

_"Call me, baby, if you need a friend_

_I just wanna give you love_

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon_

_Reaching out to you, so take a chance,”_

The only thing Lena could hear in that moment was Kara’s voice. The smoothness of it all, the way Kara was looking at her.  She held onto every lyric as she closed her eyes and thought of the time she did call Kara, because she needed a friend.

 

* * *

 

            _It was late in the afternoon, and she was sat on the edge of her desk alone, nothing but the sound of the TV filling the room. This was one of those days where Lena had felt lonelier than the knew she was. She had been flipping through a magazine that Jess had dropped on her table. She was about to place it down when she realized this magazine contained the article that Kara had written about her, proving her innocence._

_At that moment, a small knock on the door indicated that someone was there. She walked over to the threshold, to find a bashful Kara on the other side._

_“Kara! I was literally just reading your article,” She said as she side-stepped to allow the blonde to walk through._

_“Oh, you were? What do you think?” Kara said, avoiding eye contact._

_“I will definitely let you know once I’ve finished,” Lena smiled. “Come, sit with me,”_

_Kara followed Lena over to the couch like a puppy on it’s owner’s trail and sat at an angle, so she was looking at Lena._

_“It’s a good article,” Lena smiled as she placed the magazine back down onto the coffee table. “You flatter me,”_

_Kara raised her hands up, feigning innocence. “I only wrote the truth. I-I’m learning. To keep digging, when all the evidence points one way. There’s always another side,”_

_“Even when it’s hard to find,”_

_“_ Especially _when it’s hard to find,” Kara smiled. “So, my office…is overflowing with flowers,”_

_“Really?” Lena asked, sly smile on her lips._

_“Yeah,” Kara smirked. “You didn’t have to do that,”_

_“Yeah, I did,” The CEO answered. “Supergirl told me that it was you who sent her. I don’t know how to thank you,”_

_“Well, that’s what friends are for,” Kara near whispered._

_Lena gently shook her head, in awe of the woman in front of her. “I…I’ve never had friends like you before. Come to think of it, I’ve never had family like you before,” Lena let out a nervous laugh. “No one’s ever stood up for me like that,”_

_“Well, now you have someone who will stand up for you, always,” Kara said, and in that moment, Lena wasn’t sure if she’d ever believed anything more._

_“Well, Supergirl may have saved me, but Kara Danvers, you. Are my hero,” Lena whispered with a grin._

_At that, Kara laughed. She shook her head as she stood up. Lena stood with her, and faced the other woman. Simultaneously, the pair opened their arms. Lena embraced her friend, and couldn’t picture the last time she felt so safe. All she could do was mutter a hushed, “thank you,”_

* * *

The soft sound of Kara’s voice brought Lena back to the present. She looked up at her friend adoringly as she sang. 

_"No matter where you go_

_You know you're not alone,"_

Lena had no idea her friend could sing so well. She looked down at her hands in her lap for a moment, only to realize that she has been subconsciously clasping them together until her fingertips turned white. She released her hold and flexed her fingers to allow the blood to flow freely again. 

 

            " _I'm only one call away_

_I'll be there to save the day_

_Superman got nothing on me_

_I'm only one call away,"_

           

            Lena allowed herself to close her eyes again, taking in the sounds of Kara’s voice filling her mind. 

 

            " _Come along with me and don't be scared_

_I just wanna set you free_

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon_

_You and me can make it anywhere_

_But for now, we can stay here for a while_

_'Cause you know, I just wanna see you smile,"_

Lena’s thoughts drifted once more as she paid close attention to the words Kara was singing. 

 

* * *

 

 

            _Lena had dropped her phone on the floor, but purposely kept the call going in hopes that Kara would be able to call for help._

_“Stay back!” she had warned the masked men, as she threatened them with her taser once more. She clumsily walked backwards and onto her balcony, hoping that some miracle would save her._

_One of the men had grabbed both of her forearms, as she made futile attempts to fight him off. He had been pushing her backwards until she felt the wall of her balcony touch her back. The ski-mask clad man was just slightly too rough…and the next thing she knew she was falling._

_She let out a scream by reflex, and her brain was scrambling. Her thoughts jumped from images of her father, to Lex, to LCorp, to that small bakery in Paris she loved, to Kara. Kara. Lena’s life was flashing before her eyes, and all she could think about was Kara Danvers._

_The way she’d look at the ground when she smiled. The way she’d use forgotten words like golly…and swell. The way her eyes would light up at the smell or mention of potstickers. The way she’d stood up for Lena. The way she’d make Lena’s day with a simple text. The way she genuinely cared…about everything._

_Lena closed her eyes tight, stopped screaming, and braced herself for the inevitable impact that was fast approaching. Her muscles tensed, her limbs tucked into her core. She took in a breath as deep as she could, and-_

_Nothing._

_Lena never felt the impact. In fact, she felt like she was floating. She felt like she was being swaddled, like she was surrounded by arms. Was this heaven? Or hell, let’s be real. Was this the start of a new life? Lena had never really believed in reincarnation, but then again anything was possible._

_“It’s okay, Lena. I’ve got you. You’re safe,”_

_Wait, what? Did that voice just say Lena? She lived?_

_At that, the Luthor dared to open her eyes. She found herself tightly tucked into someone. She placed a hand on the chest of her savior, and immediately knew based on the unmistakable “S”. Supergirl._

_Before Lena could make sense of the situation, Supergirl had hovered to her balcony where the men were still standing._

_“Drop something?” the hero asked, confidence dripping from her voice. And with that, she literally blew them away with her freeze breath. Supergirl gently placed Lena back onto her feet on the ground of her balcony, and the CEO couldn’t believe it._

_She was alive, thanks to Supergirl._

* * *

 

Lena opened her eyes once more, to find Kara stepping off the stage, and walking towards her. She unclasped her hands once more, and tilted her head to look at her best friend.

 

_"No matter where you go_

_You know you're not alone_

_I'm only one call away_

_I'll be there to save the day_

_Superman got nothing on me_

_I'm only one call away,"_

At that, Lena thought. With Kara around, she knew she wasn’t alone. Between the texts all day, the phone calls at night. And sometimes when she’d been working long days she’d get a surprise email from her friend (usually containing a picture of some type of baby animal).

 

            Then she thought of all the times she’d have skipped a meal, and then like magic, Kara showed up with takeout. Or all the times Kara insisted she walked her home, to make sure she was safe.

 

            And then, she pictured all of the times Kara couldn’t walk her home. And yet, she still felt safe. Because as sneaky as the hero thought she was, Lena would always catch a glance of Supergirl weaving in and out of the skyscrapers her entire walk home. It was endearing, really. To know that National City’s poster girl cared enough to make sure she got home safely. Cared…almost as much as Kara.

            “Oh, my god,” Lena whispered under her breath. “How have I not seen this before”

 

            " _And when you're weak I'll be strong_

_I'm gonna keep holding on_

_Now don't you worry, it won't be long_

_Darling, and when you feel like hope is gone_

_Just run into my arms,"_

 

            Lena’s sharp intake of breath caught Maggie’s attention. The detective used her shoulder to nudge the CEO’s, and offered her hand. Lena immediately took it in her own, and looked back up to find Kara standing a few feet in front of her, smiling. There was a light in her eye that Lena had never seen before. Love. 

 

 

            " _I'm only one call away_

_I'll be there to save the day_

_Superman got nothing on me_

_I'm only one, I'm only one call away_

_I'll be there to save the day_

_Superman got nothing on me_

_I'm only one call away_

_I'm only one call away,"_

Maggie’s hand gave Lena’s one big squeeze before releasing it’s hold on her own. The smaller woman gave her a slight nudge, indicating that she should stand up. Lena trusted that her legs would support her, and rose to her feet.

_"I’m only one call away,"_

_Lena blinked her eyes, allowing her tears to fall._

_"I’ll be there to save the day,"_

Kara used her free hand to wipe at Lena’s cheek, her other still holding the microphone.

_"Superman got nothing on me,"_

Lena leaned into the touch, and hesitantly placed her hands on Kara’s hips, squeezing just a little bit tighter than she’d ever admit.

_"I’m only one call away,"_

Lena looked at Kara. Really looked- and studied what she saw. She saw her best friend. She saw her hero. She saw the woman that she’d been madly in love with for quite some time now. She saw Supergirl. But altogether…she saw Kara Danvers.   

_"I’m only one call away."_

“It’s you,” Lena said.

 

            “No,” Kara replied. “It’s you,”

 

            And this time, Lena knew that she was in heaven. Because the next thing she smelled was Kara’s perfume. The next thing she heard was Maggie’s clapping and Alex’s sobbing. The next thing she tasted was the salt of her tears…or was it Kara’s tears? She couldn’t tell. The next thing she felt was the soft of Kara’s lips on hers. 

 

            And the next thing she saw, was the smile on Kara’s face that she only knew mirrored her own. 

 

            “Superman has got nothing on me, because I’m Supergirl,” Kara said, almost too quiet to hear.

 

            Lena laughed. “Supergirl or not, Kara. You are my hero,"

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I literally spent the entirety of my work day writing this...instead of working. Oops.


End file.
